Open shortest path first (OSPF) protocol is an interior gateway protocol (IGP) for routing Internet protocol (IP) packets within a single routing domain such as an autonomous system (AS). The OSPF protocol gathers link state information from available routers and constructs a topology map of the network. OSPF traffic engineering (TE) is an extension to OSPF for supporting TE. TE is a method of optimizing performance of networks. TE includes measuring, modeling, characterizing, and controlling network traffic to achieve particular performance objectives. The OSPF TE protocol is described in Internet engineering task force (IETF) document request for comments (RFC) 3630.